but_i_dont_want_to_be_an_evil_overlordfandomcom-20200215-history
Levi Mason
The Sweetwater Behemoth Levi Mason is the only daughter of Sebastion Mason and cousin to Henry Mason. Having possessed incredible strength birth, displaying a calm determination and strong gut instincts she adamantly pursued the path of the Knight, quickly became a highly trusted member of the Royal Guard (much to her Father's displeasure). There are many rumors surround her, usually centering around just how strong she is. These include such things as her accidentally breaking a mans ribs during a training session after she got carried away or that she could wield large weapons like a claymore in one hand. This coupled with her size and appearance (which most definitely does not make her like she is 18 years old) has cause many to view her as difficult to approach, much to her own dismay. Abilities and Skills Levi's most prominant and obvious skill is her raw strength many claim that if she so desired she could wield a large two-hander like a claymore with just one hand. Though even then it would simply be wiser to use both hands. She also has fairly thick skin only barely needing armour. In combat Levi wields large (and thick) greatsword, while trained in the basics of sword combat she is clumsy at best. However, what she lacks in finesse she makes up for in agression, on top of her sword she also mixes in tackles, kicks, headbutts and genrally will strike with any part of her body she can. Outside of being a pure physical power Levi also possess a surprisingly accurate guts instinct which will can grant a decent sense for a person or situation or cause or to try doing something strange only to have something actually come of it. (like breaking a desk to reveal it had secret compartments) these gut feelings can be vague however and it is not uncommon for her to ask Ignis and Alaina for help interpreting these "vibes". Unfortunately her gut is correct often enough that she places a little too much faith in it. Perhaps the only thing she trusts as much as her gut is Alaina's advice. Personality Levi puts on the face of a stalwart warrior who can maintain a degree of calm in any situation a persona that combined with her appearence and strength causes many to view her as difficult to apporach. In truth however, Levi is very emotional woman who fears how she will be viewed if she makes a fool of herself and as such always makes an effort to restrain herself when possible. Indeed, often she only feels comfortable displaying her true agression while experiencing the challange of some of Guinevere's quests and as such only ever allows the aid of her two close friends. She also has a fondness for ladies which is almost perverse degree, often attempting to woo a few tavern goers but failing miserably as a result of being too subtle, causing all her targets to believe she was just nice friendly, though on occasion through the aid of a wingman, she will succed in getting the message across only to be informed that the recipiant "doesn't swing that way". A few aspects of her personality do shine through though. Whilst toned down a great deal her agression is ever present as is her impulsiveness. Relationships 'Sebastion Mason': Her father remained unpresent throughout most her life and when he was with her he barely acted like a father at all. Levi tells herself that she hold no familial affection for such a man whatsoever but deep down she longs for the attention he never gave her. 'Henry Mason': Levi's feelings towards her cousin are a bit complicated she feels a great deal of dislike fore him for a number of small reasons which add together. First of the main ones being his attitude acting the fool and speaking as casually as he can get away with even to figures of authority this only increased that she is well aware of the fact that Henry is anything *but* and yet actively chooses to act this way. Second is the attention he gets from everyone without even trying the way her father constantly spent time teaching him magic the way people just seem to feel at ease around him and worst of all the way attracts the eyes of fine young women and doesn't capatlise once or twice he got the attention of someone she was aiming for. Thirdly his insatiable curiosity breaking into The Institute, wandering out of the manor by himself and treating her paperwork and field reports like a newspaper. And despite all of this she can't help but care about his well being not just because he is her blood but also because of the attention he gave that her father didn't. Brat should appreciate the fact she never told The Institute about his escapades. Guinevere Summerborn: Since their meeting Levi and Guinevere have grown fairly close. Lady Guinevere thinks highly of the heroic Levi and Levi in turn thinks highly of the cheerful and charming Lady Guinevere. When she is not guarding the fair Lady Levi is either relaxing with friends or taking on one of Guineveres infamous quests with Iggy and Lain. All this considered it as become a well known rumour amongst the guard that Levi has a crush on the princess. Though given Levi's lack of directness and the Princesses airheadedness it is up in the air whether or not anything will come from this. History Unlike her cousin Levi's blood manifested at birth granting her abnormal strength a pair of yellow eyes. Unfortunately this this garnered distress and disgust from her mother who, after being made not to cause a scene by Sebastion, left her infant child and her cold husband, the events painted as "a divorce due to a marital dispute". Even as an infant her strength made itself known she broke almost everything that made it's way into her adorable little hands, this included all her toys, her crib and at one point even a finger. There was one toy that was spared however, a stuffed purple dragon plushie named Spyro. Some time after she turned 3 a young Henry arrived at the manor he was quiet and reclusive but as the girl grew from toddler to child she practically adored having someone other than the servants to talk to and if Henry could muster up the energy play with. Unfortunately, given his weak body it was not uncommon for him to walk way wrapped in bandages. Sebastion on the other hand remained distant usually only providing the necessary amount of attention especially once Henry arrived. He did, however, play a significant role in her development. He took her aside and helped her learn to control her strength, As the years went on Levi slowly went from adoring cousin to disliking him a fair deal for various reasons.Her life was fairly uneventful until one day at age 15 when everything changed. After saving Princess Guinevere from a group of bandits the Princess impressed by her heroism wanted to offer Levi a job as a member of he guard right away. which of course caused a bit of stir would this woman be made a member of the royal guard just for being in the right place at the right time? After the king saw her and learned her name he requested a sparring session. After which he announced she would be given proper trainer an enstated as a member of Guinever's personal guard. Things were rough at first with many of her fellow guardsmen (among others looking down on her believing she hadn't earned her job and that she felt supicious not just because of her appearance but also being a daughter of Sebastion, with only 2 others truly accepting her from the beginning these two proving to make good friends. In the years since she has joined however, she proved herself realiable almost purely on the merit that she has taken on many of Guineveres infamous and through pure determination and raw strength managing to succed every time, a feat that has earned her a deal of respect among her fellows moreso because she claims to enjoy the challange. The Awakening Levi was making her way to Sweetwater in order to do some shopping done when she heard faint shouts from off in the distance. Against her better judgement she decided to move towards the noise. Coming to an aged looking fortress, she spotted what could only be a knight dragging his comrade to safety. She moved close upon spotting her the knight yelled. "You must stay back Miss! These blokes are dangerous, and we don't need them getting their hands on another hostage." Something about the scene before her, the word hostage the yelling and clashing of metal from inside the fort it all stirred something in her, an overwhelming impulse, some deep seeted need as if the strings of fate were urging her to act. And act she did, shrugging off the retainer who was urging her to turn back dashed forward grabbing the fallen knights shield and wading into arrow fire, grabbing a bandit and moving into a corridor she demanded to know where they were keeping the hostage the man shocked by the sudden turn of events yielded immediately in fear she might crush his neck. Making her way down the continuing she fought her way through a few other bandits and eventually kicked down the door to their leaders quarters. Kicking the flimsy door in she came face to face with the hostage, a girl and the bandit leader some big muscled idiot with a blade to the girls throat. His hand was shaking he clearly didn't have the spine to go through with it. Likely didn't plan for the possibility of someone actually trying to get his hostage back by force. Levi took a step forward expecting the man to crumble, instead he lunged forward slicing her straight across the face just short of her eyes. He made a mistake, it took only a second for reflex to overpower shock as Levi's arm reach forward and slam him into the wall eliciting a loud crack from his ribs. Turning to the girl she took in hear features she was wearing rags the bandits probably forced her into her face was said she was about Levi's age and she felt familliar for some reason, but there wasn't time to think about that. After cutting the girls bindings. "Get behind me, we're moving." Getting out soon became significantly easier with most of the remaining knights moving with and defending her once they saw she had the hostage and that the bandits weren't making friendly. They soon made it out Levi's concerned rushed to her side as the knights directed them to a nearby group of carriages. Levi, of course ended up in the same carriage as the girl who was heaping her with thanks and praise while her retainer whipped the blood from her face. As the adrenaline faded Levi began to realized just how bloodied and bruised she was, how had she ignored the arrow sticking out of her knee? She realized something else,as her retainer worried over her, "... But to think you would save the princess, must be true what they say about her luck." Wait, Princess Guinevere!?" It was easy not to recognize her without her signature outfit but upon closer inspection it was definitely the princess. Shocked Levi would have likely taken a knee were she not sitting down. After being assured she need not be so formal to the one she just saved the princess went on to compare her to many of the heroes she'd read about in books." The Crew When Levi first joined the guard most of her fellows were either too intimidated to get near her unless needed or felt she didn't deserve to be there because she hadn't worked for it. There were two main exceptions to this Ignis Alger (or "Iggy) and Alaiana Greer (or "Lain") as time went the trio proved to make stalwart companions. Levi brought the strength, Ignis brought the speed, and Alaina brought the smarts. 'Ignis Alger' An archer, while he's good his main asset is his speed and agility. He is also great in the kitchen to the point where his friends frequently ask him to cook for them. He is more than happy to oblige since it's an activity he enjoys and takes great pride in. He is a laid back out going sort, perhaps a bit naive, impulsive. cocky but at least he's always trying to look on the brightside. Not much really bothers him which is why when he first met Levi rather than be intimidated he was amazed by her size and spent a whole hour chatting her ear off. Levi thinks he's a bit annoying sometimes but he's a good friend she feels she can be open and blunt with. As such, they will often make jokes at one another's expense. 'Alaina Greer': Wielding a sword-lance Alaina posesses an intelligent and analytical mind she is very proper and prefers to do things by the book when possible she also rarely uses contractions in her speech. In her spare time spent away from Ignis and Levi she will likely either be found reading books on strategy and combat or practicing her skills. She is usually the one helping Levi and Ignis not rush into danger without plan and often has to help bail them out when they do. When Levi first joined the guard Alaina insisted on following Levi around to so she could see with her own whether the new recruit deserved to be there. Through some miracle this developed into an interesting friendship. Whilst Levi thinks she's a nag sometimes she trusts Alaina's advice a great deal and would probably go to her first if she had a problem or just needed to get something off her chest. Category:Good Category:Albion Category:Mason Family Category:Nobles